jays_fw_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Node C -25 Fazia (Farscape)
'Node C -25 Fazia (Farscape)' Fazia (Farscape) Fazia is an agricultural colony on the edge of known space. Technically they're under the command of the Peacekeepers, but since the Peacekeeper war they've been left alone and the like it that way The colony is a mix of Sebaceans (Humans) and Delvians . During the Mellor War this world was a Terhmelern Ag colony and had a number of useful plants, including metal trees, medical fruit and a variety of food plants. The colony was smashed by Mellor cylon/berzerkers. No one on Fazia realizes it any more but there were stone age Sebaceans living on this world when the Delvians re-colonized it. The word is visited every few weeks by adventure cargo vessels. A gas Giant hangs in the sky, they orbit it every 90 days. There is festival when the the gas giant eclipses the sun - at the end of the eclipse there's a big party. 'Prime' 12:00 - Path to Alt 01:00 - (Locked) Beautiful, large tropical island (Sumatra) 02:00 - (Locked) Beautiful, moderate sized Temperate Island (New Zealand) 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - Equatorial Island (Sao Tome) 05:00 - (Locked) Think Bermuda 06:00 - Ancient ruined temple complex (Warp) 07:00 - (Locked) High Plateu, near mountains Think Chile 08:00 - (Locked) Warp near main colony site - Laojon Landing, small city 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) Think Iceland 11:00 - (Locked) Think Madagascar 'Alt' 12:00 - Path to Prime 01:00 - (Locked) 02:00 - Alt - Peacekeepers Ascendant 03:00 - Path to C -26 Sheleoth 04:00 - (Locked) 05:00 - (Locked) 06:00 - Path to System 07:00 - (Locked) 08:00 - (Locked) 09:00 - Path to C -24 Battle Cattle 10:00 - (Locked) 11:00 - (Locked) 'System' 12:00 - Path to Stellar 01:00 - (Locked) Hot Rockball 02:00 - (Locked) Hot Asteroid Belt 03:00 - Ice Moon of gas Giant 04:00 - Dome of Sulphurous mess-ball (Think Io) 05:00 - (Locked) Dome on Iceball moon 06:00 - Path to Alt 07:00 - (Locked) Dome on Ice Moon of neptune-like 08:00 - (Locked) Dome on ice moon of neptune like 09:00 - (Locked) Iceball 10:00 - Iceball 11:00 - (Locked) Iceball 'Stellar' 12:00 - Blank 01:00 - (Locked) Chaldau Prime - a serious Peacekeeper world 02:00 - (Locked) Hematl - a multi species trading hub, under control by Peacekeepers 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) Sunbeach - a Scarran resort world, 05:00 - (Locked) Denea 06:00 - Path to System 07:00 - (Locked) Nebari Colony 4 08:00 - (Locked) Nebari inhabited Asteroid Station 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) Tornaga 11:00 - (Locked) Earth 'Eidolan/Sebacean/Peacekeeprs' Once upon a time there were people called Eidolans - they looked like Sebaceans, but were powerful empaths. They used their empathic abilities to create peace throuought the Galaxy. To assist them, they raised up the Sebaceans, primitives from a backwater world. The Sebaceans had a caste called "Peacekeepers" - these were people who assisted the Eidolans in their peacemaking 10,000 years ago, there was the war of the machines. Planets all over were decimated and ruined - the Machines saw the Eidolans as the rulers and concentrated on them. As far as anyone knows the machines slaughtered all the Eidolans. But the Machines were mistaken. While the the Eidolans were the spirtual leaders, the Sebaceans, lead by the Peacekeepers, were perfectly capable of leading and organizing themselves - and while the machines polished off the Eidolans the Peacekeepers rallied and counter-attacked. During this war, the Peacekeepers and Scarrans were allies, along with everyone made of meat. They defeated the machines, and then collapsed into war exhaustion. Then the Peacekeepers began to expand territory under their control. They claim a right of rulership over all Sebaceans. The Peacekeepers resemble Technological Spartans. They are a warrior culture that lives in a strict military heirarchy. They have Creche's where children are inculcated to martial virtues and the Peacekeeper culture. All children born to Peacekeeper women are so raised. As the need arises and capacity becomes available, Peacekeepers will "Draft" infants away from their families, and raise them as Peacekeepers. The peacekeepers are only interested in physically perfect babies who are eighteen months old and below. They tend to treat Sebacean cultures under their control with benign neglect so long as they don't resist and pay taxes. The Peacekeepers need their subjects, but they're not afraid to put down rebellion with brutal efficiency. The Peacekeepers see this as the only way to ensure peace. In the prime universe, the Peacekeepers have recently fought a bitter war against the Scarrans (Lizardmen) which badly damaged both sides. The Peacekeepers are now taking steps to reform their military, and to ensure that high level officers are held more accountable. Sebaceans and Peacekeepers are humans, with 10,000 years of genetic drift away from Earth-Humans. 'Scarrans' Scarrans are Lizardmen as seen elsewhere in this fringe-zone. They have some hint of the Fringepaths but it's been so long since they had contact and they've been so busy with other things that their knowledge of the Fringepaths is considered legends and childhood stories. These Lizardmen are not overly fond of Humans, who they see as racist and violent. They rule a number of client races, and their empire has much the same rule as the Peacekeepers - the Scarrans are the bosses. Other than that, have fun, but don't rock the boat. The Scarrans can get more involved in spots and this isn't any fun for anyone. The first choice and the best colony worlds go to the Scarrans, of course. 'Nebari' The Nebari are a race of humanoids, with gray skin and white to black hair. They were fortunate enough to have learned of the Peacekeepers and armed up to resist them, before the Peacekeepers really knew the Nebari were there. The Nebari are organized in "The Establishment" A technocratic police state that prices Conformity. They use various flavors of cultural programming and mind control as necessary to ensure conformity, up to and including mind-wiping chronic miscreants. Although the Nebari control fewer worlds than the Peacekeepers or the Scarrans, they have technological parity with them - that and distance makes the Nebari too difficult a pill for the Peacekeepers... for now. there is a Nebari resistance fighting for Nebari freedom. They are small, outgunned and on the run. 'Hynerian Empire' The Hynerians are three foot tall frog-people. They have a large empire and are armed up to prevent conquest by others. The Hynerians enjoy the antics of a large noble class and a large body of royals who chronically scheme, back-stab, maneuver and outright fight for power. The Hynerian technology was borrowed from the same basis as everyone else's and so, while they are amphibious a lot of their technology either doesn't work under water or must be specially built to do so. Hynerians like commerce, trade and the acquisition of wealth almost as much as they like social climbing. So they're active traders. 'Uncharted Territories' This area is a vast frontier that the Peacekeepers haven't gotten around to dominating yet. (The Scarrans and the Nebari see it the same way) It's a sort of outer space wild west with many different species and either localized law enforcement or none. Refugees and dissidents from the various empires often find their way into the Unchartered territories where they often fall victim to a dog-eat-dog mentality that pervades some worlds of the Uncharted territories. 'Earth' Earth is in the Uncharted territories - In 2004 they were contacted by lost Astronaut Michael Crichton and his band of refugees - who were followed by raiders. Earth has become known as a dirt poor little backwater along the trade networks of the uncharted territories and is aggressively seeking to gain the technology with which to defend themselves against raiders, pirates, bandits or worse. Category:Node C-25 Category:Crim's Game